Dreams within her heart
by lisa801
Summary: A story of Love and Loss. The struggle of a young girl, and her dreams of love.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone, I have never written a fan fic before and English is my second language so please be nice and open minded.

Like the rest of them say... I do not own any of it! JK Rowling dose lucky women!

Have you ever had that fleeting moment were you feel like the world actually rotated for you, were the wind seemed to howl and blow in glory? The moon shines that special shade of orange just for you? That's how that night was for me. It's hard for me to explain the events of that year to anyone let alone left for anyone to stumble across. I was young we both were not that it explains anything, but It gives you a little background.

Actually maybe I should start before the beginning to help you understand me.

I had a lonely life up until school. I had a mother and a father…. They hated each other. Mother spent her days "out" whatever that meant and my father spent his days with his mistress visiting one exotic place after another. I was surrounded by nanny after nanny, one right after the other. They never stayed long enough for me to get attached. My parents were muggles and they never understood or believe the outrageous claims that my nannies would say. I almost think they got more annoyed at being reminded that they were parents then anything else. I wasn't sent to boarding schools like many of the other children in the peerage. I spent my child years at our families country estate. Mother spent them in London. I loved my tutor Victoria. She was a strong women who had graduated at George Washington University in the United States. Over time she along with most of staff became my family, books and TV my best friends, and the star that plays batman my most secret crush. Those later child hood years were happy ones for the most part I had learned to adapt to a life without love from my parents to finding it were I could. If only I knew then that it would be a recurring theme for the rest of my life.

The summer I turned eleven I was given two surprises to ponder. I was giving my Hogwarts letter, bet even more incredible Victoria was expecting it.


	2. Chapter 2

I look back on though's days as if they were dreams. Even now they seem foggy to me. I remember receiving my letter, and Victoria trying to explain to me the ways of the wizard communities. There was always a part of me that believed that it was just a new and exciting game. The most exciting part was know that my parents wouldn't approve. Victoria could do magic, she had never been able to, but her family did. Maybe that's why it didn't seem real. Those few months are a blur to me now. I didn't go get my school stuff myself. My mother would never allow me to venture to London that was her domain. No my uniform, supplys even my wand was just weighting for me on my first day of school.school for me was like weighting... i always felt that i was just bidding my time for it to happen. In the mean time I study hard, did my homework. I was one of those students that always did slightly better then the majority of the class but never the best. Socially I was out of my league. I never had friends my own age growing up, I had no idea how to act around them or any rudimentary skill for social gatherings. Within the first month i was invisible. In a lot of was that worked for me. I could be myself without having to worried that someone would judge me. I was always insecure like that but what can i say look how i was raised.I never came home for holidays, not that my parents noticed. They thought that I was in some exclusive privet school. They would remember it when the occasion suited to brag to an acquaintance. It worked for us both to be honest. I had managed to find a friend in Kate Bell. Well finding is putting it to mildly, she had such a big heart she refused to see me sit alone. Her cure attach herself to my hip. Katie was popular talented she was friends with all the right people. My goal to be invisible speedily evaporated. In that first two years I blossomed. I was good friends with all the rest of my fellow Gryffindors. Especially the Quidditch team Katie became a reserve chaser out second year.And there was him. Oliver Wood. He was strong, proud, outgoing, everything I was not. He had no idea I existed. He was so caught up in his game that never realized what was in front of him. Or in my case who was purposely avoiding him at any group function. I never figured out what changed that.


End file.
